1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated fold-up reflector mounting brackets to mount a reflector to a lighting fixture or luminaire, and more particularly pertains to integrated fold-up reflector mounting brackets which are fabricated as an integral part of the reflector of a lighting fixture or luminaire during the production thereof without the use of additional material, components and operations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Reflectors are commonly mounted on or to a lighting fixture or luminaire by the use of additional mounting brackets which are secured to the reflector. Alternatively, the direct mounting of an inexpensive reflector without additional mounting brackets frequently causes thermal and optical problems, while additional bracket systems add parts, costs and installation steps to the resulting product.